


we're not lovers (we're just strangers)

by IvyPrincess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: It doesn’t matter how loud the club is or how chaotic the strobe lights are. Taeyong will always see him gyrating in the middle of the crowd, head carelessly thrown back to expose a pale neck, still unmarked this early in the night save for a sheen of sweat that Taeyong aches to taste against the back of his mouth.





	we're not lovers (we're just strangers)

It doesn’t matter how loud the club is or how chaotic the strobe lights are. Taeyong will always see him gyrating in the middle of the crowd, head carelessly thrown back to expose a pale neck, still unmarked this early in the night save for a sheen of sweat that Taeyong aches to taste against the back of his mouth.

Despite his hunger to see more, to hold and kiss and touch for himself, Taeyong stays by the walls, ignoring the coy glances from those close to him. He knows he’s particularly enticing right now, plush velvet of his blazer clashing spectacularly against the dark liner, but there’s only one pair of eyes Taeyong wants on him right now, and he’ll wait however long it takes for his greatest temptation to notice him.

Before he knows it, there’s a painfully familiar hand stroking up Taeyong’s forearm, grasping him by the elbow and leading him back towards the dance floor. Ten’s grip is loose, confident that he will obediently follow, and who is he to defy his universe?

When they make it back into the center of the crowd, Ten wraps Taeyong’s arms around his waist before sliding his own hands up to circle around Taeyong’s neck. His lips are moving, wrapping delicately around words Taeyong can’t hear over the frenzied bass surrounding them, but it doesn’t take much imagination to visualize the purring “Hey there, stranger” Ten murmurs into his chest.

Taeyong raises his head up, unwilling to let the desperation in his eyes be seen by his greatest weakness, but Ten takes this as an invitation to run his lips and teeth across his neck as they continue dancing, and Taeyong can’t stop the groan from escaping as he closes his eyes, losing himself in the wet heat. He looks down again when he feels fingers running up from his nape into his hair, and Ten giggles with such false demureness, tongue running over the taste of Taeyong on his teeth, and god, Taeyong wishes he could lean down and cover his lips with his own. 

But they’re not his to taste anymore.

* * *

They’re stumbling up the stairs to Taeyong’s flat, more intoxicated by the thrill of what’s to come than any alcohol they had drunk.

As soon as Taeyong manages to fumble them inside, Ten’s pushing him against the open door, and it slams loudly back into the doorframe as all his weight falls onto it. Nimble fingers are tugging at his waistband, pants pooling around his waist as Ten mouths at the head of his cock. The wet heat sends a yearning ache through Taeyong’s bones as he groans, fists balling at his sides in an attempt to neither thrust into Ten’s mouth or thread his fingers through his hair. They’re not close enough for him to just reach out and touch anymore. It’s all he can do to just tilt his head back against the door, eyes closed, the memory of Ten’s skin stinging his fingertips as his cock disappears down Ten’s throat.

* * *

Ten’s splayed out in front of him, ass up and muffled moans coming through his teeth clenched around Taeyong’s pillow, and he can’t resist thumbing at the dip of Ten’s spine, other hand still wrapped around his waist as he thrusts steadily into him. The building pleasure in his core distracts Taeyong from the bitter taste under his tongue, an acridity that intensifies as he leans down to bite against Ten’s shoulder, rewriting last night’s marks with his renewed confession.

“M-more,” Ten sobs beneath him, one hand reaching back for Taeyong’s, clasping their fingers together as Taeyong pushes harder into him, and Taeyong can almost imagine that it’s just like before they became strangers again, despite the trail of salt making its way down his face, despite the distance between their bodies as Ten arches his back and Taeyong tenses, concave to Ten’s convex , despite the way Ten pulls his own hand away from Taeyong’s. More than the fading ecstasy his climax brings him, Taeyong’s chest heaves with a tart hunger, weighty enough for him to succumb to one last temptation for the night. Taeyong rests his forehead against Ten’s back, pretending that it’s perfectly alright for Ten to not have looked him in the eyes once since they fell into bed. _I love you_ , he mouths into Ten’s skin, the confessional exhale dissipating into nothing as Taeyong shifts to Ten’s side, doing his best to forget that the marks he left will be overwritten by someone else soon.

* * *

In the morning, Taeyong wakes up to an empty bed and an emptier heart, sunlight illuminating the dust motes floating through his room. Nothing remains of Ten apart from the scent of lavender-tinged regret riding the reek of sex, but Taeyong knows that they will play the same parts again, night after night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Taeyong! Can't believe this is my first contribution to NCT fic oops but I just really wanted to get something out fast bleh
> 
> I've never written explicit fic before and it shows! There's better fic coming I swear


End file.
